preparing for the alpha pack
by simba.georges
Summary: derek and his pack preparing for the alpha pack


**Derek's pack by: Rolyn Georges **

Chapter one

One day Erica, Boyd, and Isaac went to Derek's house to talk about what they'll do about the upcoming alpha pack. So when they got there Boyd knocked on the door and peter opened the door and welcomed them in. now when they went inside Erica asked peter where is Derek and peter told her that he's upstairs.

Now when all four of them went upstairs they found Derek working out and jamming to stronger by Kelly Clarkson so Isaac called Derek and asked him what they'll do to prepare for the coming of the alpha pack. So Derek got up from doing pushups and replied him by saying "well first off we should gather some more info about the pack next we should make ourselves stronger and our pack bigger. So after they heard the plan all of them agreed so Derek divided each job onto each person he told Erica and boyd to look up more info on the alpha pack next he told boyd and Isaac to come with he and peter to Scot and Jackson's house so they can convince them to join Derek's pack.

So Derek, peter, and Isaac went first to Scot's house and when they got there peter told him about the coming of the alpha pack and that they'll need all the help they can get and Derek also told him that he'll need to make his pack bigger and stronger. Now after Scot heard all that peter and Derek had to say he asked Derek when will the alpha pack come and peter answered him they're already here and that's why Derek has been making his pack bigger and making himself stronger. So Derek jumped in and asked Scot if he wanted to join his pack now after he thought about it he said "ok I'll join your pack but on one condition and Derek asked what that condition is? So scot replied the condition is that when I ask you something you have to tell me the truth and only the truth. Now after thinking about it Derek replied "ok scot I'll tell you the truth and only the truth whenever you ask me something. So Derek, peter, Isaac, and scot went to Jackson's house to ask him if he wanted to join the pack now when they got to Jackson's house scot knocked on the door and when Jackson opened the door

He asked them what they wanted and Derek just simply went to the reason they were there and asked Jackson if he wanted to join his pack. So being Jackson he replied Derek by saying of course I want to join your pack Dude. Now Derek, peter, Isaac, scot, and Jackson all went back to Derek's house to see how far Erica and Boyd have gotten in there research.

Chapter two

So when Derek, peter, Isaac, scot, and Jackson went back to Derek's house Erica was just about done printing the last page of the document on the alpha pack all she had to do was staple all the pages together and once she did that she gave it to Derek and he sat down to go over it while peter told scot and Jackson all they needed to know about the coming of the alpha pack. Now once Derek was done going over the document he told all of them to follow him so all seven of them followed Derek to his workout/training room so they can train and gain more power so they can be able to fight the alpha pack now Derek told Erica and Isaac to go and push the two pushing bags next he along with boyd did push ups and lastly scot and Jackson went on the treadmills.

Now while all of them were working out peter was off looking for Gerard he first started looking at the usual places Gerard would hangout like the argent's house so when he got there Alison opened the door and when she asked him what he wanted he told her that he wanted to speak with Gerard and she told him she doesn't know where he is since that night he died and mysteriously went off and when peter heard that he said "ok thanks I'll be going now. So after peter left he went back home to help with the alpha pack situation now when he got home he went upstairs and started to train. Now while he was training he was telling Derek some more stuff about the alpha pack and that he needs to be prepared, strong, cool, calm, and tough because the alpha pack is strong but he is stronger then them.


End file.
